1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to xerographic radiography and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved X-ray radiation responsive plate and image recording system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art records several types of xerographic apparatus for use with X-ray irradiated imaging plates, such past developments have usually been directed to apparatus specifics rather than to an overall processing system which enables rapid image reproduction and subsequent reuse of the photoreceptor plate for a next X-ray irradiation of selected subject matter. However, one earlier form of processing system is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,620 as issued on Mar. 21, 1972 in the name of Hoyt.